25 December 2001
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2001-12-25 ;Comments *Complete show including 2001 Festive Fifty, Part 1. *Start of show: 'Hello, welcome to Peel Acres, and a merry Christmas to you.' *The Miss Black America / Antihero tracks at numbers 41 and 38 mark, as Peel correctly asserts, the first time both sides of a split single have made the chart. *He relates, on noting that Lift To Experience come from Denton, Texas, that there are 9 other Dentons and all of them in England. A proposed holiday with Sheila visiting all of them drew an apparently unenthusiastic response. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Helen Love: 'Merry Christmas-I Don't Want To Fight (7 inch)' (Damaged Goods) :(JP: 'In tonight's programme, of course, we start the Festive Fifty, numbers 50 to 35, in fact. And will the Festive Fifty be drawn from the whole of music, or will it just be white kids playing guitars? I always get really nervous on Festive Fifty programmes in case I do something really stupid, like play the wrong track and not notice, and then thousands of people, millions of people, will email in from all over the world and say, "You got it wrong, fat boy". :One thing that I wish I'd done during the past year or so is to collect all of the seven inch singles that have come out on Soul Fire Records and labels such as Soul Fire, but I've got a few of them. Well, I've got this one, anyway.') *Whitefield Brothers: 'In The Raw (7 inch)' (Soul Fire) :(JP: 'I was determined in this programme not to make any reference to Christmas, because you're probably fed up with that already (I was a couple of weeks ago), but to play the occasional Christmas record, like this one.') *Belle And Sebastian: 'O Come, O Come Emmanuel (Compilation CD-It's A Cool, Cool Christmas)' (Jeepster Recordings) *Phase Encoder: 'Pitlane (12 inch-Fusion)' (Intensiv) *Rosemary Clooney: 'Come On-A My House (78 rpm)' (Columbia) (Pig's Big 78 2001) *Yeah Yeah Yeahs: 'Bang (EP-Yeah Yeah Yeahs)' (Shifty) As can be seen from the link, JP thinks the EP is called 'Master': a forgivable mistake. *Gotan Project: 'Época (2xLP-La Revancha Del Tango)' (XL Recordings) *Laura Cantrell: 'Not The Tremblin' Kind (CD-Not The Tremblin' Kind)' (Spit & Polish) :(JP: 'She said in an American magazine that I talk too much. Well there you go, she could be right.') *Meditation Singers: 'Blue Christmas (LP-A Christmas Dedication)' (Checker) *Noosphere: 'Vector (12 inch)' (Spirit Zone Recordings) *Revelino: 'Step On High (7 inch)' (DiRT/Musidisc) *Bong Ra: 'Ghettoblaster' (Demo CD) *James Brown: 'Go Power At Christmas Time (CD-Funky Christmas)' (Spectrum) 2001 Festive Fifty: Numbers 50-35 :(JP: 'Right, it's time for the Festive Fifty, your favourite records of the year, voted for by you, the listener, as we traditionally say.') *'50': Lianne Hall and Pico, 'Chard' (Demo CD) *'49': Saloon, 'Free Fall (7 inch)' (Track & Field) :(JP: 'I was about to say it's their first appearance in the Festive Fifty, but whenever I say anything like that, somebody emails or phones to say, not so at all.') *'48': Rock Of Travolta, 'Giant Robo (CD-My Band's Better Than Yours)' (Juggernaut) *'47': Hives, 'Hate To Say I Told You So (LP-Your New Favourite Band)' (Poptones) *'46': Strokes, 'Someday (CD-Is This It)' (Rough Trade) :(JP: 'Would have had the most erotic sleeve of the year if it hadn't been for Polly Jean Harvey's 'This Is Love', I think.') *'45': Stereolab, 'Captain Easychord (Maxi CD-Captain Easychord EP)' (Duophonics) :(JP: 'Winner of the annual BJ Cole award for judicious use of the steel guitar.') *'44': Mercury Rev, 'The Dark Is Rising (CD-All Is Dream)' (V2) :(JP: 'D'you know, I don't believe I've played that on the radio before tonight....no particular reason for not playing it... obviously you can't play everything.') *'43': Shins, 'New Slang (CD-Oh, Inverted World)' (Sub Pop) :(JP: 'Well, it's all been cute white kids so far. Nothing wrong with cute white kids, let me emphasise, I was one once meself. But...you know.') *'42': Miss Black America, 'Don't Speak My Mind (split 7 inch with Antihero)' (Dental Sounds) *'41': ballboy, 'I've Got Pictures Of You In Your Underwear (EP-Girls Are Better Than Boys)' (SL) Re-released in this same year on Club Anthems 2001 (SL). John speculates that it may be the first Festive Fifty entry with the word 'underwear' in the title: he forgets about Pulp's #31 entry in 1995. *'40': Radiohead, 'Pyramid Song (CD-Amnesiac)' (Parlophone) *'39': Lift To Experience, 'Falling From Cloud 9 (CD-The Texas - Jerusalem Crossroads)' (Bella Union) *'38': Antihero, 'Who's Looking Out For Number 1? (split 7 inch with Miss Black America)' (Dental Sounds) *'37': Seedling, 'Sensational Vacuum (CD-Elevator Tourist)' (Transformed Dreams) :(JP: 'Well, that's a bit of a surprise, but a welcome one, I have to say. First Dutch band of the night.') *'36': PJ Harvey, 'This Is Love (CD single)' (Island) :(JP: 'Under the terms of my life insurance, I'm not allowed to look at the sleeve of that without a paramedic in attendance.') *'35': Melys, 'I Don't Believe In You (split 7 inch with Seedling)' (Sylem/Transformed Dreams) :(JP: 'Right, time for me to go and walk the dogs, and don't forget tomorrow night it's the Festive Fifty again, numbers 34 to 19. In the meantime, thanks very much for listening.') File ;Name *JP011225.wma ;Length *02:00:05 ;Other *Very good sound at 128 kbps ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty